In certain conventional network systems, Secure Socket Layer (SSL) or Transport Layer Security (TSL) cryptographic cards and code may be used to encrypt and decrypt data packets transmitted and received over a network by clients and servers. In some implementations, the SSL hardware and software are installed on a server and/or client machine in communication over the network. By way of example, a cryptographic card can encrypt data packets provided to the card according to a selected encryption protocol, and return encrypted data for transmission over a network. The encrypted data can be transmitted to a server, client, or other networked device. In some embodiments, an intermediary, such as a server, may receive the encrypted message, decrypt a portion of the message, determine a routing of the message to its final destination, and encrypt a portion or all of the message with its cryptographic resources before transmitting the message to its final destination. At the final destination, e.g., a client of the network, the message may undergo one or more levels of decryption using local cryptographic resources in conjunction with the protocol used to encrypt the message. In this manner, clients, servers, and other networked devices can communicate with a measure of security over a public network system.